


painted stars;

by lorafer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Drama, Detectives, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Secrets, Strangers to Lovers, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorafer/pseuds/lorafer
Summary: В мире, где все до единой легенды правда, где богам разных пантеонов приходится сотрудничать и находить мирное решение проблемы. Где вампирам приходится уживаться с лешими, а ванам - с асурами. Этот мир полон тайн, загадок и смертельных опасностей.В подобном мире необходима защита, и с этой целью существует специальная полиция, защищающая невинных от преступников. О буднях и бедах необычной полиции будет эта история.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt/Romelle
Kudos: 4





	painted stars;

**Author's Note:**

> В общем-то, я понимаю, на что похожа будет эта история, и честно признаюсь, я вдохновлялась этим (сумеречным охотникам, привет, Guardian, привет). Но я очень люблю подобную тематику, и поэтому желаю рассказать именно такую историю.
> 
> У меня есть просто прекрасная бета, советчица: https://twitter.com/tower_of_ai  
> Спасибо за поддержку, солнце! <з
> 
> Тэги будут корректироваться, пока стоят основные.
> 
> я в твиттере: https://twitter.com/lorachlora

Аллура совершенно не понимала, почему жизнь завела ее сюда. В канун мать-его-рождества!

Молодая женщина стояла напротив двухэтажного здания без каких-либо опознавательных знаков и других намеков на людей. Хотя, чему тут удивляться, на улице, черт возьми, третий час ночи! И что за глава отдела, который предлагает встретиться в ночное время суток? Аллура сжимала в руках рекомендательное письмо, направление о переводе и назначении на должность младшего капитана (а что, есть старшие?). Сейчас ей казалась идиотской мысль начать работать именно сегодня. Но сделанного не воротишь, по крайней мере стоит хотя бы попытаться. Алатэя глубоко вдохнула и шагнула к зданию. Навигатор на телефоне негромко пробормотал о прибытии в место назначения.

Вот точно судьба посмеялась над молодой особой! Аллура всегда была и успешной, и талантливой. С самого раннего детства ей сопутствовала удача, но и смекалки ей было не занимать. Только вот она почувствовала, что ее пожизненная удача не без лимита, стоило ей услышать от шефа Брэнсона о переводе в город поменьше, но в отдел поважнее. А что важнее расследования убийств? Хоть и Алатэя была еще молодой, она уже успела раскрыть несколько громких дел и усадить за решетку парочку отъявленных головорезов. В ней кипело стремление к справедливости, возмездию, а в итоге? «Аллура, поступил запрос из Вашингтона, тебя переводят в соседний Хилхэйл, отдел особых преступлений.» Голос бывшего шефа вновь зазвучал в ее голове, весь такой противно веселый и радостный. Конечно Брэнсон был рад, что подчиненная переводится — сможет все лавры от последнего раскрытого дела присвоить себе и вскользь упомянуть ее. Мудак.

Кстати о лаврах. Лавровая улица, 6. Единственный дом по этой улице. Довольно занятная странность, тем более для полицейского участка. Аллура потянулась к дверной ручке. Только толкнуть большую дверь и войти в неизвестность не вышло, так как из угла послышался громкий рев мотора. Женщина сначала испугано обернулась, и мимо нее промчался небольшой автомобиль, больше похожий на «типично женскую» модель — миниатюрный, шустрый. Фары погасли, и из салона вышел молодой мужчина, едва ли старше самой Алатэи, направился прямо к ней с довольно серьезным выражением лица. Ничего хорошего это не предвещало! Аллура моментально встала в защитную стойку и нанесла быстрый удар ногой, целясь в правое ухо. Но незнакомец быстро прогнулся назад, его глаза удивлено расширились, но сразу выпрямился и продолжил идти к Алатэе.

— Расслабься, красавица, — незнакомец улыбнулся, когда между ними оставалось всего пару шагов. Она удивилась тому, как моментально преобразилось лицо этого мужчины, стоило тому заулыбаться. Он был очень привлекательным, смуглый, с копной каштановых мягких волос и глубокими синими глазами, а на брови был длинный шрам. Незнакомец выхватил из рук Аллуры конверт вместе с направлением и без всяких объяснений раскрыл содержимое.

— Эй, вы что творите? — возмущено подала голос Аллура, шагнув к незнакомцу и пытаясь выхватить письмо. Тот вновь умело увернулся, при этом не отрывая внимательного взгляда от письма. Как так у него выходит?

— Аллура Алатэя, двадцать пять, по зодиаку Стрелец. С прошедшим, кстати. Хорошие оценки как в школе, так и в университете, отличные рекомендации от шефа… Так вот, кого нам перевели, — мужчина отшагнул от девушки, что пыталась и пыталась выхватить письмо из лап этого наглеца. У нее сейчас должна быть встреча, а ее задержал…видимо, будущий коллега?

— У меня встреча с вашим шефом, мистер?.. — Аллура-таки выхватила из его рук бумаги, замечая, как у мужчины глаза засветились.

— Мое имя Лэнс. Лэнс Маклейн. Пойдёмте, мисс Алатэя, я познакомлю с коллегами.

Он первым подошел к двери и толкнул ее.

— Кстати, удар и реакция у тебя, что надо!

Аллура наконец позволила себе немного расслабиться. Значит, и правда коллега. Блондинка переступила через порог, с интересом рассматривая интерьер помещения. Офис был просторным, очень уютным, а что самое важное в этот зимний день — теплый. Все было украшено по-праздничному, елка горела всевозможными огнями, на рабочих столах были маленькие фигурки Санты…Или кого-то очень на него похожего. Посреди зала стоял большой круглый стол с криво расставленными стульями. У Алатэи аж руки зачесались исправить этот хаос.

— Рэд, я знаю, что ты уже на месте! — радостно воскликнул Лэнс. С лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, сиганула кошка с ярко-огненной шерстью и золотыми глазами. Животное остановилось прямо перед ними и оценивающе стала осматривать Аллуру. Стоп, кошка и оценивает?

— О, новенькая пожаловала, — кошка говорит! Ее челюсть двигалась совсем как человеческая! Аллура шокировано уставилась на кошку, сжимая лямку своей наплечной сумки.

— Прекрати говорить таким тоном, Рэд. Ты же пугаешь Аллуру, — чуть недовольно ответил ей Лэнс. Он был спокоен, словно это норма — говорящая кошка! Рэд фыркнула. — Иди сначала оденься, а потом спускайся.

Одеться кошке? Аллура проводила раздраженное животное взглядом, не отрывая взгляда. Нет, это точно были не галлюцинации! Или она сама не заметила, как выпила перед собеседованием? Алатэя поравнялась с Лэнсом.

— Это только что кошка говорила? — пытаясь осознать произошедшее, спросила молодая женщина, теребя рукав куртки Лэнса. Тот негромко засмеялся, словно его это забавило. Забавило! Алатэя еле сдерживалась, чтоб не ударить мужчину прямо в бок.

— Рэд вообще-то очень редко в таком виде ходит. Я бы даже сказал, что тебе повезло, — Лэнс начал расстегивать куртку. Что значит «в таком виде»? Как у кошки может быть другой вид? И про «одеться» Алатэя тоже помнила! Каким же образом это животное оденется без помощи людей? Женщина освобождала себя от пуховика еле теплыми пальцами. Она аккуратно положила его на другой стул, не замечая никаких вешалок или чего-то подобного.

— Так, раз Рэд здесь, то и… О, Ханк!

В холл вошел темнокожий, пухлый молодой мужчина с оранжевой повязкой и с самой дружелюбной улыбкой на свете. Его вид сразу успокоил Аллуру. Что-то в этом парне было успокаивающее. Ханк поставил на стол поднос, с которым вышел. На нем стояла большая тарелка печенья и чайник.

— Привет, дружище! — он тут же приблизился к ним, выхватывая куртку Лэнса из рук и кидая небрежно на стул. Порядок тут чужд, судя по всему.

— Я думал, ты у своих, Рождество же, — Лэнс и незнакомец обнялись и похлопали друг друга по спинам. Алатэя чувствовала себя немного некомфортно — такое в порядке вещей, когда коллектив незнаком.

— Коран звонил, сказал, что я тут позарез нужен, — моментально посерьезнел крупный парень, отстраняясь. Его взгляд упал на Аллуру. — О черт! Сегодня же новенькая пришла! Коран, спускайся уже, и остальных прихвати!

Голос у него оказался очень громким. Аллура даже невольно прикрыла уши. Странно, что ни разу не прозвучало заветное «шеф». Она же не может прийти в отдел, начать работать, при этом не познакомившись с главным? Может быть, новый шеф укатил на каникулы, как все нормальные люди?

— Хорошо, ждем всех, и я представлю новенькую всем, — Лэнс подошел к подносу на столе, поднял одно печенье и закинул себе в рот. Он уселся на один из стульев, закинул ноги на стол и съел еще одно печенье. Ханк присел рядом, разливая, как оказалось, чай по белым пиалам. Аллура села с другой стороны, ожидая остальных.

\- Опять жасминовый, неужели запасы кончились? — недовольно пробормотал Лэнс, беря одну из пиал. — Нам нужен лучший чай, у нас в отделе появилась прекрасная принцесса!

Аллура вздохнула, продолжая оглядываться по сторонам. Она все еще думала о говорящей кошке. Скажи она об этом своим отцам, они бы точно начали отшучиваться. Особенно Блейтц! Кто в здравом уме вообще поверит ее словам о говорящей кошке?

— Принцесса, не стесняйся и бери печенье, нам и так скоро на дело, — Лэнс подвинул тарелку на середину, протягивая в руках пиалу с чаем. От него все еще шел легкий дымок. Блондинка вдохнула аромат. Чарующий! А глоток моментально согрел! Она даже не сдержалась и улыбнулась.

— Лэнс, убери ноги со стола.

В зал вошел мужчина, чуть старше уже Лэнса, с белоснежной челкой и шрамом на переносице. Он шел неторопливо, словно плыл, смотря недовольно на Маклейна. Лэнс с неохотой убрал ноги со стола, вновь кусая печенье. Этот человек, видимо, и есть босс этого места! Наконец-то!

— Широ, ты вовремя, где остальные?

Аллура осматривала еще одного нового человека в ее жизни, как вдруг заметила: он идет сквозь предметы! Сначала шкаф, затем стулья. Он даже немного сквозь стол прошел! Печенье в руках женщины упало на пол.

— Широ, ты опять это делаешь, — шепотом заговорил мужчина с повязкой, указывая на место, где стоял этот самый Широ. Тот спохватился и отплыл назад, поворачиваясь к удивленной до ужаса Алатэе.

— Ох, простите меня, пожалуйста, это уже привычка, — Широ уселся на стул. Или не уселся? Аллура пригляделась, и, о черт, он немного прозрачный! Она подняла руку, указывая на него.

— Это что, призрак? — блондинка даже не пыталась скрыть своего шока, но ее голос не дрожал — умела скрывать свой страх мастерски.

— Погоди, ты еще всех не видела, — с хохотом сказал Лэнс, подмигивая. Что значит «всех не видела»? Что может быть более диким, чем гребанная говорящая кошка и гребанный призрак?

Оказалось, все же может. Прямо рядом с ней неожиданно на стуле появился еще один человек — мужчина с длинными белоснежными волосами, весь в черном, а на устах играет ухмылка. Он кинул небрежный взгляд на Аллуру и обратился к Лэнсу:

— Новые люди? Все же заманил?

Он появился из неоткуда! Алатэя ощущала, как начинает бледнеть, а ее только согревшиеся руки вновь становиться ледяными. Это не пугало, нет, это просто шокировало! Такое бывает только в сказках! Невозможно! Нереально! Аллура уставилась в одну точку, пытаясь осмыслить происходящее. Она словно попала в какую-то легенду! Говорящие животные, призраки, перемещающейся человек! Что дальше, гномы? Алатэя даже не удивиться русалке или лешему.

— Алло, мир вызывает Аллуру! — женщина проморгалась, возвращаясь в реальность. Видимо, она слишком долго смирялась с тем, что происходило с ней сейчас. Перед лицом ей махал рукой Лэнс.

— А? Ох, извините, — спохватилась она, замечая за столом еще людей (людей ли?) — маленького роста человек с огромными круглыми очками и копной непослушных волос, быстро клацающий по клавишам ноутбука, рыжий мужчина в возрасте с роскошными усами, внимательно смотрящий на Аллуру, и молодая рыжеволосая девушка с золотыми глазами, она была явно чем-то недовольна.

— Раз уж мы все в сборе, а Аллура вновь с нами, — Лэнс выпрямился и прошел в середину стола, словно он был тут самый главный. Шефа этого дурдома все же нет? — время ввести нашу новую коллегу в курс дела. Аллура, добро пожаловать в отдел особых преступлений. Мы занимаемся исключительно особыми случаями. И эти особые случаи — нелюди, живущие в нашем обществе. Скажем так, все те легенды о богах, существах и тому подобное — все правда.

Аллура уже не была особо шокирована этой информацией. Оно и понятно — уже навпечатлялась сегодня! Она лишь смотрела на Лэнса и кивала, попивая чай. Он ее успокаивал.

— Другими словами, и Зевс существует, и Тор тоже, и, как ты заметила, призраки, говорящие кошки и другие «необычные» вещи. Каждый крупный пантеон — своя сфера влияния. Мы, например, находимся под влиянием ацтеков. Они и есть наше непосредственное начальство. Сидят в Вашингтоне. А таких отделов, как наши, не так много. Мы защищаем людей от нелюдей и наоборот.

— Сверхъестественная полиция, — пробормотала Аллура. Лэнс щелкнул пальцами.

— В точку! Хорошее название, — лучезарно отметил Лэнс. — Мы в Хилхэйле существуем только второй год. У нас, бывает, и куча дел за раз, и ни одного неделями. Зарплата у нас официальная, а трудоустроена ты будешь как обычная полицейская. Работаем мы как обычные смертные, с девяти до шести, но в особых случаях могу поднять и ночью, как сегодня. Столовая у нас слева. Второй этаж — склад, библиотека, исследовательская и комнаты отдыха. Там для тебя уже есть свободная.

Аллура кивала, внимая информацию. Что ж, теперь ей становится все более понятным, не менее удивительным, но по крайней мере теперь Алатэя знает, с чем ей предстоит работать.

— А теперь к самому интересному! — Лэнс хлопнул в ладоши. — Тот мужик в черном, который все лыбится как лиса — Лотор Гальяго. Он у нас с предком-богом. Таких мы называем гибриды, у них есть особые способности. Он главный оперативник, ловит преступников на поле боя, так сказать

Лотор кивнул, поддакивая словам. Аллура невольно отстранилась. Он ее немного напрягал, и она не понимала почему.

— Мужчина-призрак - Широ. Наш ветеран, если так можно говорить в нашем случае, лучший оперативник прямиком из офиса Вашингтона. Он будет тебе помогать освоиться.

Широ дружелюбно улыбнулся, помахал правой рукой, которая неестественно изогнулась…Или Аллуре уже пора прилечь от накатившего впечатления?

\- Это — Ханк Гаррет, прекрасный повар, благодаря ему у нас есть великолепная еда. А еще он наш кадровик и оперативник. И если ты отлучаешься по делам или хочешь обратиться насчет отпуска — это к нему. Он сам, кстати, оборотень.

Ханк помахал рукой, всматриваясь в чайник и бормоча что-то про отсутствие чая. Аллура невольно усмехнулась.

— Видишь клацающего по кнопкам очкарика? Это наш Пидж, гений хакерской мысли, починит не только тостер, но и волшебный артефакт. А еще он у нас представитель скандинавов, карлик.

Тут же на слове «карлик» в Лэнса полетела неизвестно откуда взявшаяся подушка. Он ловко увернулся, а сама подушка с грохотом снесла горшок с цветами позади него.

— А еще он дико обидчивый, когда его так называют.

— Я все слышу! — огрызнулся Пидж, отвлекаясь от клацания по клавишам. Его голос был немного выше голоса обычного парня.

— Обладатель шикарных рыжих усов - Коран, он заведует хозяйством и следит за почтой. В общем, секретарь. Человек, благодаря которому это место все еще не грохнулось в Тартар.

— Ты мне льстишь, мальчик мой, — подкручивая усы, произнес Коран.

— Ни капли, Коран. И, наконец, это шипящее рыжее недоразумение — наша кошка Рэд. Наша прекрасная информаторка и уничтожительница запасов рыбы. Как ты должно быть заметила, Принцесса, она превращается в человека.

Рэд кивнула. Аллура теперь зацепилась в уме за «принцессу». Ее прозвище? Прямо в первый же день? Это даже мило. Ее на прошлом месте работы за глаза как только не называли, а «Принцесса» довольно безобидное.

— И, наконец, последний, но не по важности, Лэнс Маклейн. Шеф этого отдела, а по совместительству самый обычный человек.

Аллура уже не думала, что ее что-то удивит, но Лэнс и шеф? При его таком неформальном поведении? Алатэя чуть не подскочила, дабы начать извиняться за свою невоспитанность, но Маклейн лишь поднял руку.

\- Расслабься, Принцесса, говорю же. Я еще не самое шокирующее, что тебе предстоит увидеть!

Аллура готова была поспорить.


End file.
